


Like 1, 2, 3

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	Like 1, 2, 3

[Like 1, 2, 3: a The Big Bang Theory fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/like-1-2-3-a-the-big-bang-theory-fanmix) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

They Might Be Giants - **Science Is Real** // Weird Al Yankovic - **White And Nerdy** // Thomas Dolby - **She Blinded Me With Science** // Lady Gaga - **Just Dance** // Hanson - **Penny & Me** // Damsels of Dorkington - **I Kissed a Nerd** // Lemon Demon - **Geeks In Love** // *NSYNC - **Space Cowboy (Yippie-Yi-Yay)** // Bruno Mars - **Count on Me**


End file.
